A Tale of Two Universes
by Maltrazz
Summary: After the Tournament of Power, Universe 7 used the wish from the Super Dragon Balls to wish back the universes erased by the King of All, but was tasked with helping Universe 6 to increase their power levels, to prevent them from being erased again. With a new student and adventure always around the corner, Goku's life is as busy as ever but about to get much more complicated.


**A Tale of Two Universes**

 **AN:** So… this happened. Just caught up with Dragon Ball Super, and the chemistry between Caulifla and Goku was too perfect for me to ignore.

Current Canon: EDIT: Now canonical through the end of Super!

Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Visitors From Universe 6

Son Goku was driving a tractor on his farm, sweating slightly from the heat of the sun. Few seeing him would think him any more than a simple farmer, and even less would realize that he had only recently returned from a tournament where the fate of the universe had been at stake.

When he finished plowing the field for planting new crop, Goku grinned, before flipping backwards off the tractor and landing in a fighting stance. "Alright! Time for some training!" With a yell, he powered up, the golden glow of a Super Saiyan surrounding him. His form immediately blurred as he launched a series of high speed punches and kicks against imaginary foes.

He hesitated for a moment when he felt several high power levels approaching, but just grinned and continued when he recognized them.

* * *

"How much longer until we get to Master Vegeta's planet?" Cabba asked, his hand against Vados' back as they traveled through space at mind boggling speeds. Behind him were Caulifla and Kale, two other Saiyans from the sixth universe.

"5 minutes, 43 seconds," Vados replied. "And the planet is called 'Earth'. Calling it 'Vegeta's planet' could be confused with Planet Vegeta, which was destroyed a few decades ago in this universe."

"Wow, Master Vegeta had a planet named after him!?" Cabba asked excitedly.

"Idiot," Caulifla said. "He was probably named after the planet, not the other way around."

"Actually, the planet was named after his great grandfather, King Vegeta the First," Vados explained. "It was the planet taken over by the Saiyans of this universe after their version of Planet Sadala was destroyed."

"Wait, so their home world was destroyed, and then their NEW home world was destroyed?" Caulifla asked. "Heh, aside from Kakarot and Vegeta, the Saiyans of this universe must be total weaklings."

"Yes, it is difficult to acquire power when you are dead," Vados agreed sarcastically.

"D-Dead!?" Kale gasped.

"Most of the Saiyans of Universe 7 were wiped out when Lord Beerus ordered Frieza to destroy Planet Vegeta," Vados said with a smile. "Oh, but don't tell Goku and Vegeta that. They don't know that Lord Beerus was involved, after all."

"If you never told them, then why are you telling us?" Caulifla asked suspiciously.

"Why indeed?" Vados asked rhetorically, laughing as they descended towards the planet.

* * *

Goku was still training when a streak of white light descended into his field. When the light cleared to reveal four familiar figures, he called out, "Yo, Universe 6! What are you all doing here?"

Caulifla looked annoyed, saying, "Don't you remember, you blockhead? It's because of your universe's wish!"

"Huh?" Goku asked, scratching his head in confusion. "What d'ya mean?"

"Even though the one called Android 17 wished back the universes that the Lord Zenos erased, they still want the power levels of those weaker universes to improve," Vados explained. "Since Universes 6 and 7 are a pair, and Universe 7 won the tournament, it is only natural that you would be responsible for helping them train."

"Really?" Goku asked, still scratching his head. A moment later, though, he lowered his hand and smiled. "I still don't really understand, but if it comes down to training, then I don't see a problem."

"Then… you'll finally teach me Super Saiyan Blue!?" Caulifla asked eagerly.

"Well, we'll have to work up to that, but..." Goku grinned as he continued, "It's up to you to put in the effort."

Caulifla just grinned. In a flash, she was already at Super Saiyan 2, and said, "Try me."

"Wh-what about u-us, Big Sis?" Kale asked, nervous about transforming again.

"You can train with us, too," Caulifla said to her protege. Turning back to Goku, she asked, "Right?"

Goku put his hand on his chin in thought, as he examined the other two Saiyans from Universe 6. After a moment, he said, "Well, Kale, you probably need to work on control more than power. You already have plenty of that. And I'm not sure how well my style would fit you, Cabba..." After another moment, he pounded one fist against his other hand in realization. "We'll just have to find you two other teachers!"

"Came up with that by yourself, huh?" Caulifla asked, her eyes narrowed in annoyance, as she powered down to her base form.

"Well, I can go train with Master Vegeta!" Cabba said, eager to learn more from the Saiyan Prince.

Eyes turned to Kale next, who just shrunk in on herself silently. The others turned to Goku expectantly. "Well?" Caulifla asked impatiently.

"Hmm, Master Roshi is the best teacher I know, but he might not be the best match," Goku pondered. "Tien's got his own dojo, now, but he's got other students to worry about… I've got it!" Goku beamed at Kale as he declared, "I'll ask Piccolo to teach you! He's great at controlling energy and really smart, too. He taught Gohan, after all!"

"G-Gohan!?" Kale repeated fearfully, remembering just how powerful the half-breed had been at the Tournament of Power.

"Odd that you would have someone else train your own son," Vados cut in.

"Well, I was-" Goku started, only to be cut off.

"WAIT! He's your SON!?" Cabba blurted out in shock.

"He looks almost as old as you do!" Caulifla agreed, looking no less stunned. "Just how old are you, Old Man? In your eighties?"

Goku frowned, muttering, "I'm not THAT old… And why are you so surprised, anyway? You guys are Saiyans, too."

"Actually," Vados cut in again, "just as the Saiyans of Universe 6 evolved without tails, they also lack that ability to remain in their prime as long as the Saiyans of Universe 7 do. While they tend to stop aging sooner, they also start aging again as early as in their fifties or sixties."

"Ah. Vegeta's not gonna be happy when he hears that," Goku replied, knowing how his rival reacted to anything negative concerning their race.

"Look, can we just get to training, already?" Caulifla demanded. "I didn't come all the way to another universe just to learn trivia."

"Right, let's just get these two set up with their teachers, and then we can get started," Goku replied. Pressing two fingers of one hand to his forehead, he held his other hand towards the other Saiyans, saying, "Grab on, everyone!"

"Well, it seems there's no more need for me, so I'll just be on my way," Vados said. "Lord Champa gets ever so cranky without his bedtime stories." With that said, the angel was surrounded by swirling white light and took off into space once more.

"If I hadn't met him, I'd think she was joking," Cabba said as he clasped Goku's hand.

"Who cares? It's not like we're in that lazy god's universe anymore, anyway," Caulifla said, as she laid her hand on top of theirs. Kale hesitated a moment before following suit.

"Let's go!" Goku said with a grin, as he used his Instant Transmission.

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Satan City, and Piccolo found himself there. Once again, he was looking after Pan, so that Gohan and Videl could spend a day in town. Although the young girl was certainly a handful, once he got her to sleep, Piccolo knew he could meditate in peace. Besides, there was something about the infant that made it so he did not mind taking time out of training to look after her.

As he tucked Pan into her cradle, the Namekian could not help but give a slight smile at the sight of her sleeping face.

"Hey, Piccolo!" Goku shouted as he appeared a few feet away. "What are you up to today?"

And just like that, Pan was awake once more, crying loudly at having her nap interrupted.

"Dammit, Goku!" Piccolo growled, as he began to rock Pan once more.

"Oops, sorry," Goku said, scratching the back of his head as he gave a chagrined chuckle. "Didn't realize you were back here."

Noticing the others with Goku, Piccolo got to the point and asked, "What are those three doing here?"

"Oh, right," Goku replied. "Apparently, since we won the Tournament of Power, we're supposed to help Universe 6 get stronger so that the Zennys don't erase them again."

"I don't see how that's fair, but I suppose nothing concerning the Zenos really is," Piccolo commented. "So, what do you need me for? We both know I'm not stronger than them."

"Yeah, I can't believe you expected Kale to train under some washed up fighter reduced to changing diapers," Caulifla spoke up. "If this was supposed to be some kind of joke, I'll kick your ass, Blue or not!"

Piccolo glared at her, but the young Saiyan ignored him. "Don't be like that, Caulifla," Goku said. "Piccolo knows more about controlling energy than anybody I know. Well, except Whis, probably, but he doesn't really count. If anybody can help Kale learn to control her transformation better, it's Piccolo. Like I said, he's the one who trained Gohan."

"Wait, really?" Cabba asked, remembering how powerful Goku's son had been at the tournament. "I thought you were joking about that."

"That's right," Piccolo said proudly. "Somebody had to get him stronger, since this idiot was never around."

"Hey, you know that's not my fault," Goku protested.

"That may be, but-" Piccolo started to reply, only to fall silent when he realized Pan's crying had stopped.

"Quiet, now, there's a good girl," Kale whispered, as she rocked the infant in her arms. Realizing that the conversation had stopped, she looked up to see everyone else staring at her. Blushing, she looked to the side and stammered, "S-Sorry, she was just so c-cute I couldn't help myself..."

"Hmph, well, as long as she helps with Pan, I suppose I can give her some training afterwards," Piccolo said with a small smile.

"Great!" Goku said. Turning to Cabba, he went on, "Let's get you to Vegeta's place so we can all start training! We're not far from Capsule Corp., so let's just fly from here."

"Big Sis!" Kale called out, unwilling to part with Caulifla.

"Get strong, Kale," Caulifla told her with a smile. "I believe in you. Don't worry, we'll see each other soon, I promise!"

As they took to the air, Piccolo turned to face his new student. "So, Kale was it?" He asked.

"U-um, yes?" Kale replied anxiously, now that it was just the two of them and the baby.

"Hmm, sit down," Piccolo said. "Once Pan falls asleep, I'll get you started on meditation. No point in training the body until the mind is ready."

"Oh," Kale said in surprise. 'That's certainly different from the training Big Sis had me do,' she thought. She looked down at the baby and asked aloud, "So… her name is Pan?"

* * *

A few minutes later, Goku and the other two Saiyans from Universe 6 touched down at Capsule Corp.

"What the Hell's going on out here?" Vegeta shouted, as he stalked outside. He had sensed their power levels approaching, but still wanted an explanation.

"Hey there, Vegeta!" Goku greeted him.

"Kakarot, this had better be good," Vegeta replied with a scowl. "I was in the middle of training before you interrupted."

"Perfect, because I brought you a sparring partner," Goku said, pushing Cabba forward with a grin.

"H-Hello, Master Vegeta," Cabba said, a bit caught off-guard by Goku's actions.

"...Let me guess," Vegeta said. "They came here for training and you're trying to foist them off on others so you can focus on improving your own skills."

"Not all of them," Goku said, gesturing to Caulifla. "You know I'm better one-on-one, anyway. Besides, Cabba wanted to come train with you. Although, if you don't think you can teach him as well as I can..."

"HA! In your dreams, Kakarot," Vegeta said, turning on his heel. "We'll see who trains the better fighter. BOY! Hurry up. You've got a lot of work ahead of you, if you want to be anything more than my punching bag."

"Yes, sir!" Cabba exclaimed happily, following after the Saiyan Prince.

"Hehehe," Goku grinned as he watched them walk off.

"And here I thought you were an idiot, Old Man," Caulifla said with a smirk. "That's hardly a fair competition, after all."

"Cabba may be weaker than you now, but you're going to have to work hard to keep it that way," Goku said. "Vegeta pushes himself hard in training, and he won't cut Cabba any slack."

"Well, you better not hold back, either," Caulifla said with a glare. "I came here to get stronger, so anything you can dish out I'll take and send right back!"

"In that case, I've got the perfect place to train!" Goku said. Putting two fingers to his forehead once more, he held out his other hand to her with a grin. "Ready?"

* * *

 **AN:** And there we go! Mostly just set-up this chapter, but hopefully you enjoyed it nonetheless!

Just to clarify, this WILL eventually be Goku x Caulifla, but as anyone who has read my romantic works should know, it will be a slow build.

Where is Goku taking Caulifla to train? How well with the young Saiyans take to their new training? Find out in future chapters of A Tale of Two Universes!


End file.
